


The night at the castle

by Creativity19



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Dinner, F/M, life threatening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity19/pseuds/Creativity19
Summary: A young girl has to go to dinner at the castle of the new king. Only to have their lives almost ended.





	The night at the castle

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get a feel for writing fanfictions.

.  
“Mary wake up you are having a bad dream” said mother.  
She's been waking me up these past few days because of the nightmares I've been having that reminds me of the night my family was almost died by a single command a few years ago. They all hate to talk about it because it was a dreadful memory. It all started on a Sunday morning.It was King Macbeth coronation. It was so beautiful. Lady Macbeth truly looked like a queen from a fairy tale story.  
Everyone was joyful that he was our next king. We all expected great things from Macbeth. After the coronation there was gathering with games and contests it was awesome until the night hit. The castle was huge filled with different types of rooms even a bakery. My brother and I love exploring the castle when it was open for visitation when they had parties. Fleance and I were childhood friends who loved to play hide and seek in the castle. We used to sneak into the kitchen and spoil our dinners. Both of our families was good friends of the past king.  
Especially, since his son and I were betroth, but then he ran away after his dad was killed. God rest King Duncan’s soul. He was the greatest king amongst great kings. He didn’t care if you were a Lord or a peasant.He treated everyone equal and even raised people's stations based on loyalty and personality. Many wish he wasn’t murdered. At Least his murderer will punished for treason.  
Being at the castle use to feel like being at a second home because our King Duncan, but the last time I was there when king Macbeth ruled and it made all memories we had looked like they were dreamt. Our family was waiting for dinner to be set. I kept waiting for Fleance to show up so I wouldn’t have felt so alone. His father and he took forever that they started dinner without them. The king didn’t even start with us either.  
Queen Macbeth was telling of the war story of Macbeth and how he’s the greatest hero in all times. If he was so great then why did he let our great King Duncan die in his own home? Finally King Macbeth walked in he seem startled by my father. He called my father Banquo and started to yell at him. The king looked crazy. My father and general Banquo couldn’t be farther apart. Everything about them is different. General Banquo was strong and had a scar on his hand from war. My dad was short and stumpy. I start to tug on my mother, and then Queen Macbeth said” if much you note him, you shall offend him, and extend his passion: Feed, and regard him notus not to worry about him.”(Macbeth scene 3 chapter 4) My father was scared for him life and ours. My mother looked at me with careful eyes to make sure I listened to the queen. Soon as everyone started eating, my mother told me “Mary the night is almost over we just need to make it out alive without seeming like a threat” Queen.  
Macbeth kept looking at my family as if she had a plan to get rid of us. I kept holding my mom’s hand and suddenly I looked over to my brother. He was sitting there carelessly. He’s usually never worried about anything. Unless it is his own reflection or Ladies of the castles, until the king was glaring at him as if he wanted to kill him for being there. We all tried not to make eye contact or even speak with the king. Queen Macbeth came to us and apologized to our family then she kept giving us a look as if she had a plan to get rid of us. I remember her words and her tone like it was yesterday. “We all have bad days and the king is stressed from all the responsible. We don't want the villagers to hear about this would we?” Said the Queen as if it was a threat with a sweet voice.  
That way no one would hear how the King acted. All the king has to do is command for his guards to kill us and make up some excuse that we deserved it. We all couldn’t wait to get out of the castle with the mad king and queen. We quickly finished dinner and headed for the exit, but then they stopped us at the door with guards. I thought we were going to die, but they only wanted to say goodbye personally.  
Later on, we learn about the sins Macbeth has committed taking our beloved king away. Several weeks later my brothers signed up for the army against Macbeth. A couple days later after my brother joined Macbeth was defeat we never went to that castle again even after Malcolm became king.


End file.
